


A Letter From A Male Admirer

by GideonFluff



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Letters, Romance if you squint a bit, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonFluff/pseuds/GideonFluff
Summary: Geralt notices something off about one of the letters he find in his tourney tent.A small gift drabble that took me way too long to get done D:





	A Letter From A Male Admirer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [techno4tomcats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/techno4tomcats/gifts).



> In case you are wondering what letter I am referencing to, this appears in game ;) :  
> https://imgur.com/a/R9B1h

With a tired groan, Geralt moved into the tent that had been assigned to him on the tourney grounds of Beauclair and started undoing the various clasps and buckles of his armor,  
wishing to do nothing more than get undressed and lay down for a few hours.

It wasn‘t even really participating in the tourney games that had tired him, no, that wasn‘t nearly enough to come even close to tiring out a Witcher. It was that he had also lifted a curse,  
ridden through half the county in search of old Witcher diagrams and to top it off was still trying to locate the murdering Beast.

Meeting his old friend Regis had been a welcome change, even if the circumstances were more than a bit unfortunate considering his involvement with Detlaff.  
But right now he was too tired to mull over those things. 

Finally free from his armor, his eyes noted several letters sprawled through the tent. His natural curiosity got the best of him and he picked up the first.

A letter from a female admirer.. likely the woman who had followed him around all day. She wasn‘t exactly subtle about her desire to be close to him.  
Allowing a small bemused smirk to reach his face, he picked up another letter.

The next one puzzled him a bit, though.

„My Fiery Hero,  
I am your greatest admirer! Ever since seeing you in the arena,  
I have longed to be just like you! Thoughts of you keep me up at night,  
for you are so beautiful, so perfectly muscled!  
A Shy Devotee“

At the first glance this was a simple letter by a male admirer, nothing special. But after looking closer he saw several things that were off about this particular piece of writing.

First of all, the language used was emulating the flowery speech of the Duchy, but it seemed forced and dumbed down. As if somebody had tried to be deliberately simple,  
rather than using their natural style of expression.

Second, the letter did not smell like perfume. Personal letters written in Beauclair were always doused with it, especially when they were of sexual or romantic nature.  
No matter if a man or woman was the one writing it.

Third, the signature. No local would signature like this without leaving some sort of hint as to their social standing.  
The people of this Duchy were very strict about unspoken rules of etiquette.

Grumbling in irritation, he brought the piece of parchment closer to his nose, hoping to catch a hint as to who left it in his tent.  
Geralt hummed in irritation when he started smelling grave dust and... 

Snorting in amusement, the White Wolf ignored his fatigue in favor of moving outside to climb into Roach‘s saddle and make his way over to a certain graveyard.

~~~

When he slapped the letter down on a closed sarcophagus, Regis turned around with a smile on his face. The vampire looked surprised.

„What gave me away? Did I overdo it with the flourishing? I was so sure I got it right..“

„Where do I even start, Regis? If you want to play cat and mouse with a Wolf, you might want to polish up on your mouse-play. Also forego drinking your mandrake hooch while writing.“

„I should have rewritten it after spilling my cup, yes. In any case, do you feel amicable towards some distillate yourself? There‘s a fresh batch brewing right now.“

„Wouldn‘t miss it, old friend.“


End file.
